Enter The Dragon Warrior
by nightquesttarja
Summary: The Dragon Warrior has finally found peace. He has defeated Tai-Lung and Lord Shen. But little does he know that there is someone out there who desires his title and will do anything to obtain it. Will Po be able to defend his title and when feelings bud for a certain tiger, will he confess? PoxTigress
1. The Dragon Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Story Title obviously inspired by Enter the Dragon.**

_Dragon Warrior—a title desired by every warrior in China. Students trained their whole lives hoping to achieve the title. In reality, only one could be called Dragon Warrior. Every warrior knew this, but what they didn't know was that the title would be bestowed upon an overweight panda who knows no kung-fu. Most warriors simply bowed their heads in respect to the Warrior, but there were some who still desired the title… _

"Is the plan ready?" a male voice asked.

"Almost," a voice responded.

"Almost? I have given you long enough to create this!" the male voice responded, angered.

"This plan requires more time, we need to make sure that no extra—" the voice was cut off.

"No, we execute it now!" The male voice demanded.

"But—"

"You have your orders, now go!" The male voice commanded. He then turned around and faced a table with a map on it. He laughed and then said to no one, "The Dragon Warrior title will be mine!"

In the valley of peace, the Dragon Warrior was training vigorously, punching and dodging like a maniac.

Tigress was watching his form closely, "You're doing well, Dragon Warrior."

Po then did a flip and extended his leg smashing one of the wooden warriors to pieces. He landed with a, "_HYAH!_"

"Excellent Dragon Warrior, you are showing great improvement," she complimented.

"Thank you Tigress," Po said, bowing with a fist in his palm.

"Alright Dragon Warrior, let's practice the shield of power," she said.

"I don't know Tigress; two-people techniques are hard for me."

"No complaining Dragon Warrior, now let's begin," She said sternly while getting into a stance.

Po cracked his neck and also got into a stance. "Ready," he said and then simultaneously, both warriors ran towards each other.

They both grabbed hands with one arm, and with the other, they had extended with their hands in a fist at the end. They then began to spin at a high velocity which was quickly stopped when Po let go.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, slightly frustrated.

"I got dizzy."

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Po, you need to practice so the dizziness will not effect you as much.

A dizzy panda stumbled forward, "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"Do you really think filling your stomach with food and then spinning is a good idea?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Good point," he responded.

The two warriors then went back to practicing the technique.

Many failed attempts later, Tigress spoke up, "Po, you need to practice this more on your own, you just don't seem to get the balance part of it."

"Well there is a big weight difference between us."

"Doesn't matter—if you improve your balance, then this technique will work just fine," she added.

"Okay," Po said.

"I don't want to end on a bad note though, so I will say that your skills have improved greatly, so keep practicing."

Po nodded his head with a smile and Tigress then left the room.

"Okay, now back to practicing—"

**Grumble**

He then put a hand on his stomach, "—After I grab a snack."

* * *

**A/N:Short first chapter, sorry. The next one will be bigger.**


	2. Old Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. I do own the OCs.**

**CRASH, **the gong rang.

Not a second later, five warriors appeared in their doorways, fists in palms, and greeted their master.

A second after they had greeted their master, the warriors all heard the sound of crashing come from Po's room. He stumbled out and quickly greeted his master.

"You're late," his master pointed out, ear twitching.

"I know, master, I'm sorry," Po quickly apologized.

Shifu then approached the panda, "Po, you have been living here for a little more than three months now and you still cannot manage to wake up on time. Please, enlighten us as to why that is?"

"Oh, well—you see, um…" Po began to ramble.

Shifu stopped him by putting his hand up, "Well we will have to fix this problem now won't we?"

Po gulped, knowing that he was in for a rude awakening.

Shifu thought for a moment and then said, "For the next month, you will be woken up twenty minutes before the gong. And if you fail to wake up on time after the month, then you will have to wake up twenty minutes before the gong for an entire year."

Po released an irritated, "Ugh," and then began to complain, "Master, come on—" he was cut off.

"No complaining, you _are_ the Dragon Warrior, therefore, you have responsibilities," Shifu said.

Po sighed, but decided against arguing with his master.

After a moment, Shifu refocused his attention to the Five, "If there are no more questions, then we should go eat."

With that the warriors followed their master into the kitchen, but before Po could enter, Shifu stopped him, "Po, I have a question for you."

Surprised, Po responded with a, "What?"

"Well, I think that it would be a good idea if you would teach the palace chefs some cooking tricks."

Surprised, Po accepted, "Sure, but I can't give them any of my dad's secret recipes, he would kill me."

"Oh of course not, I just want you to teach them some cooking techniques to help them improve."

"I can definitely do that, but when would be a good time?"

"Before dinner tonight," Shifu said.

"But, what about my chore, I have to sweep the training hall?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have Tigress do it."

"Wait, why Tigress, can't Crane or Monkey do it?" Po said sounding slightly nervous.

Shifu noticed Po's nervousness, "Why don't you want Tigress to do it—are you afraid of her?"

"Well—" Po began.

"Po, I thought that you were the fearless Dragon Warrior?" Shifu questioned with a smirk.

"I am, but—"

"But, What?" Shifu quickly countered.

"It's just that, Tigress will totally kick my butt if she thinks that I am dumping my chores onto her."

"Po, first of all, you should fear no one, and second, if you weren't so lazy then maybe people would not get so mad at you all the time and be more willing to help you."

"Master," Po began, "I do not want to make my friends upset. Don't have her do it, I will after I have finished dinner and I don't care how late I am up doing it."

Shifu arched his eyebrow, "So you do not care, even though you have to wake up twenty minutes before the gong tomorrow?"

"I don't," Po confirmed.

Shifu then nodded his head in approval, "Alright then," he then went into the kitchen and a second later, so did Po.

As Shifu walked he thought, _Good choice Po, you're learning._

The warriors all ate in silence until Zeng broke it by entering the room, "Master Shifu," he addressed, bowing, "Dragon warrior, Furious Five," he bowed to them as well, "I have a message for you," he handed a scroll to Shifu which he took.

"Who is it from?" Po asked impatiently.

With an irritated glare, Shifu opened the letter, "It is from grandmaster Chang-Kun of the Běifāng* academy."

"Běifāng academy—that's one of the best kung-fu schools around, what do they want?" Tigress asked.

"I'm not sure," Shifu responded and began to read the letter aloud, "Greetings, Jade Palace Masters, I, Chang-Kun have embarked on a journey with my best students to the Jade Palace. I wish for them to train at the Jade palace with the greatest kung-fu masters in all of China. I will speak more of this when I arrive. If you do not wish to accept new students then we will journey elsewhere. Best regards, Chang-Kun of the Běifāng academy." Shifu then placed the scroll on the table and sat back in his chair.

After a moment of silence, Po asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

Shifu did not say anything for a moment, but then answered, "I will have to see these students myself, before I do anything."

Zeng then spoke up, "Forgive me Master Shifu, but the message's arrival was delayed, so they are probably almost here."

Master Shifu nodded, "Thank you, Zeng."

Zeng bowed and then exited, Po spoke up, "So, who is this Chang guy?"

Shifu answered, "Grand master, Chang-Kun is a great kung-fu master—he and I trained under Oogway. He was a very gifted student, and like all who have trained here, wished to become the Dragon Warrior. Unlike Tai-Lung, Chang-Kun had accepted that he was not the Dragon Warrior when Oogway told him. After he learned that he was not the Dragon Warrior, he left the Jade Palace in hopes of starting a kung-fu school. Knowing him he probably has very talented students, but one flaw his students probably have would be patience, for Chang-Kun had very little of it—that is the most likely reason he did not become Dragon Warrior."

"Wow, so he and you trained under Oogway—that's awesome, so you grew up with him?" Po asked.

"That is correct, though I was here, four years before him."

"So are you friends?"

"No, we were just students. _He_ wanted to be friends, but I shut him out." At this, Shifu averted his gaze from his students to the floor, ashamed of his own actions. Still looking at the floor, he said, "I wish I had not shut him out—I could have made a great friend." Shifu was about to say something else when a palace servant entered.

"Sir," the servant said to Shifu after a bow, "Grand master Chang-Kun and his students are here."

"Very well," Shifu said, "Tell them that I'll be with them in a moment."

The servant bowed and ran off.

Shifu and his students then took care of their dishes and headed towards the courtyard.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw a Five-Fingered Golden Dragon dressed in a gold-colored robe with a green trim and a Dragon embroidered into it, standing in the doorway with four students standing close behind.

"Master Chang-Kun," Shifu addressed bowing.

"Master Shifu," Chang-Kun returned the bow.

"It is good to see you again," Shifu said.

"It is good to see you as well," the Five-Fingered Golden Dragon said.

Shifu then look past Chang-Kun seeing the four students, "Are they your students?" Shifu asked.

"They are," he said turning to them. He pointed his hand to one of his students, a male black-foot Albatross—this is Chao," the bird bowed. Cheng-Kun then moved to the next student—a male wolf, "This is Hung," the wolf bowed. Next was a male Golden Snub-nosed Monkey, "This is Jin," the monkey bowed. Chang-Kun then moved to the last of his students, a female Asian Golden Cat, whom looked to be around, fourteen or fifteen years old, "Last, but definitely not least, my most skilled student, Ju," she bowed.

Shifu, then approached Chang-Kun's students and examined them. He saw that all of them were in top physical condition and judging by the way they were acting, disciplined. "Alright," Shifu said, "Let's see what you all can do."

The students bowed and then one-by-one, went out into the middle of the courtyard and showed off their moves.

The three male students showed much skill and impressed Shifu, but he was waiting to see Ju perform. He had high expectations from her, due to the appraisal that she received from her master. When it was Ju's turn, Shifu noticed that she looked slightly nervous. Shifu noticed this and said, "No need to be afraid, just go out there and show us what you can do."

With that, Ju nodded and walked out to the middle of the courtyard. Shifu and his students watched expectantly as the feline got into position.

She took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled, moving her arms slowly. She then jumped into the air and flipped landing silently on her feet. She then moved gracefully on her feet, like a ballerina, only deadlier. Ju's movements amazed Shifu and his students and she finished by landing in a split. She stood up and bowed to Shifu and his students.

Chang-Kun then walked over to Shifu and asked to speak with him in private which Shifu agreed.

"Shifu, I have changed my mind since I wrote you that letter—I want you to take only one of my students. I wish to send each to a different school."

"Alright," Shifu said, "Do you want me to chose which one stays?"

"I do," he responded.

"I choose Ju then, she is the most talented.

Chang-Kun smiled, "Good choice," he then turned around and walked back to the courtyard.

When the two masters returned, Shifu approached Ju, "You have much skill young one."

She blushed at the compliment, "Thank you." Her voice was soft and high.

"That is why I choose you stay here and train with us," he added.

Surprised, the feline's eyes widened and her purple irises gave Shifu a calm, sort of relaxed feeling. "Really, you want _me_?" When Shifu nodded his head in confirmation, she bowed as low as she possibly could, "Thank you, Grand master Shifu, I will not let you down."

He then led him over to his students and introduced them, "This is Master Viper, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, Po."

At the mentioning of Dragon Warrior, Chang-Kun turned around to see Shifu gesturing towards the panda. He mentally laughed, surely he had misheard Shifu. Chang-Kun approached the red panda, "Did you say Dragon Warrior, which of you students is it?" When Shifu gestured toward Po, He was suddenly overcome by anger, '_Master Oogway chose a __**fat panda**__ to be the Dragon Warrior,'_ he thought clenching his fists tightly. His hearing was then engulfed by ringing and Shifu's voice became blurred and unintelligible. Chang-Kun's breathing then began to quicken as he stared at the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu then turned around and saw that Chang-Kun didn't look well, Master Change-Kun, are you alright?"

Chang-Kun did not notice his name being called until Shifu placed a hand on his arm.

The reptile then returned to reality and focused his attention on Shifu, "Yes?" he said in a smaller, more distraught tone than before.

"Are you alright?" Shifu asked again.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just—I need to go," he said and then turned around and began to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"No that's quite alright, I need to be going." He said and then hurriedly left with his students.

Shifu could tell that something was bothering Chang-Kun and assumed that it was just the fact that he was parting ways with his favorite student.

Po then approached Shifu, "Master, he forgot to say goodbye to Ju—I'll go stop him."

Po then motioned Ju to follow him and the two ran off toward the stairs.

When Po and Ju had reached Chang-Kun, Po called his name.

The reptile closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together; he then took a deep breath and slowly turned to face them. "Yes?" He said in the same quiet, distraught tone.

"You forgot to say goodbye to Ju."

"Oh, I did? Well um—goodbye Ju, I hope you do well here," he then smiled at her.

"Oh don't worry, we won't let her fail," Po said.

Chang-Kun's smile faded as he focused his attention on the panda, "Good," he said coldly and then left.

'_Geez what's wrong with **him**?'_ Po thought and then turned to Ju, "Well, how's about I show you around? Get to know the Furious Five and me better?"

Ju smiled, "Okay," she said shyly.

"Alright, awesome!" Po exclaimed as they went back up the stairs.

* * *

Far away from the Valley of Peace, in a small village, two twin tiger brother walked side-by-side, scanning the area for something; one of the brother's eyes fell upon a stand with action figures on it, one in particular caught his eye—the Dragon Warrior. The tiger then looked at his brother, both of them knowing the others thoughts walked over to the stand and picked up the Po action figure and examined it.

The vendor noticed the brothers, "Can I help you with something?" the duck asked.

The brothers exchanged glances and the brother on the right reached through the stand and grabbed the duck by the throat, "Where is the Dragon Warrior?" the tiger asked.

Gasping for air, the duck managed to say, "I—I don't—I don't know he—he lives in the Valley of Peace."

The tigers looked at each other and then released the grasp from the duck's throat and left.

* * *

**A/N:Here's the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation.**


End file.
